poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Hunt/Transcript
This the 1st episode of Season 2 of Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with Otis blowing his whistle) Otis: Ten-hut! (Everyone stood in position) Otis: Look alive, people! Freddy, stop drooling! Duke, spit out that ball! Peck, get that waddle up! Abby, shine those utters! Pooh, put down that honey! Tigger, stop bouncing! Eeyore, stop being gloomy! Cosmo, stop acting like a monkey! Pig, suck in that gut! Pig: Ok, which one? Otis: Good Point! Never mind! Troops, we have a bountiful corn harvest this year. Announcer: Corn! Otis: Those crows will stop at nothing to get that corn. Sunset Shimmer: What about the new scarecrow we put up? Otis: You mean, this one? (Pulls up the scarecrows head) (Everyone was shocked in horror) Otis: This is so bad I had to call in some back-up! Goofy: Really, who? Lori: Us, Goofy. (The Louds came) Pooh: Hi guys! Leni: Hi, Pooh Bear! Lincoln: It's bing a while, huh? Mickey: Wait, you know those kids? Tigger: Yep. We meat them, when we meet Jenny and Loui form they babysitting these kids. Eeyore: Yep. And that was a crazy night. Human Rainbow Dash: And we also meat them, too. Rabbit: Wait, you girls know them, too? Spike the Dog: Well, it's a kind of long story. Otis: I don't have to tell you that with no corn the farm goes bankrupt and no farm means no us so we have to stop those crows! Pip, anything on the radar? Pip: Just some clouds, a stray balloon, and a French Canadian Attack Helicopter. Otis: Excellent. You see, they wouldn't dare try anything as long as I---FRENCH CANADIAN ATTACKA WHAT!?!?!?! (Looks through binoculars) Battle stations people! This not a drill! (Everyone was scattering) Crow: Bonjour, stupid animals and stupid kids! We claimed your corn in the name of Canada! Otis: This what we trained for people. Freddy, Peck, give them what you got! Peck: You got it Otis. (loads a cabbage) CABBAGE IN THE HOLE!!!! (Cabbage started flying but missed) Crow: You called that aim? Crow (hat): Vite, mon ami, vite! Otis: Abby, keep the pressure on! Abby: You got it! Load me up, Duke! (launches a catapult of eggs) (The crows started to lift the corn) Otis: Pig it's all you! Pig: AHHHHHH!!!!! (Pig shout them the crow with some Tomatos) Otis: Guy, you're all ready?! Pooh: Ready when you are! Lincoln: OPEN FIRE!!!! (They shugged honey in a cannon) (The crows laughed) Crow 1#: In your stupid American faces! Otis: People, take to me! Freddy: The cannon jammed! Abby: I'm all out of ammo! Pooh: We're out of honey! Pig: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Otis: Abby, shoot me up there. Abby: Otis, no! It's too dangerous. Otis: I said shoot me. Now, That's a order, soldier! Abby: I can't. I won't. Otis: Don't make me say it...(Abby launches him) AGGGAAAAIIIINNN!!!! (Lands on the bottom) Crow 1#: (laughs) Huh? Otis: Yippee ki yay, Frenchie. (bites the rope) YEEEEE-HAAAAAAWWWW!!! (Otis chrash with the corn) (everyone cheer for Otis) Duke: You saved the Corn. Sunset Shimmer: Way to go, Otis! Lana: Awesome! Lisa: May I remind you, that they still have their helicopter. Otis: Yeah, their will come back, you know. Abby: (Voice) Not for long. (Shoots a carrot in the pipe of the helicopter) Crows: VIVA CANADA!!! (Helicopter exploded) Otis: Already. Tigger: Aspolifuy, we show those crows a thing or three. (Laughs) Human Pinkie Pie: (laughs) Lucy: Wicked. Pig: AHHHHHHHH!!!! (Otis hit Pig) Pig: Sorry. (On a telephone line) Crow 1: That cow is really beginning to tick me off. Crow (scarf): Oui, it is really annoying. Crow (hat): Don't worry, mis ami. I was prepared for this and divised a plan of great cunning. But, I will need the following things: A fake map. Crow 1: Oui. Crow (scarf): Oui, fake map, Oui. Crow (hat): A pirate outfit. Crow (scarf): Very good. Crow 1: I am liking this plan. Crow (hat): A human skeleton. (Other crows agreeing) Crow (hat): And...a shovel. (The other crows confused) Crow (hat): JUST DO IT!!! (Back at the Barnyard, everyone was cleaning up) Otis: Oh, okay, and then I say, I say, "Yippee ki yay, Frenchie"! Pip: Yes, you told us many times. Donald: Like 20 time by the past hour. Leni: More like, forever. Otis: Did I mention how awesome it was when I bit through the rope with my teeth? Abby: If we say yes, will you stop talking about it? Otis: Probably not. Lucy: Sigh. Otis: Anyway- Pip: Otis, check it out. (The crows come in with a white flag) Otis: Ooh,, looky here. Come back for some more butt whooping? Crow (hat): non, mouiser. We have come to surrender. We are no match for your superior fighting skills, eh? Crow (skarf): Please accept this traditional French-Canadian peace offering and our apologies. Pig: Hold on, Otis. Better test that. (takes a bite) Yep, it's good. Otis: I knew you jerks would see reason. Just we have to understand that a farm's corn is sacrate. (Pooh, Sunset Shimmer and Timmy took a bite of it, too) Sunset Shimmer: Not Bad. Pooh: it's taste like homey. Rabbit: How you think of Homey, when you eating that? Pooh: I'm pratices. Crow 1#: Well, yes, we know that now. Crow (hat): We are sorry. Crow (skarf): Very sorry. Oh, by the way, that frosting is made of our poop. Pooh: (desguesting mode) Timmy: That is disgusting! Otis: Oh, you guys are dead! Sunset Shimmer: Get 'em! (Otis, Pip, Sunset Shimmer, and Timmy went after the crows) Duke: Pig I thought you said it was fine. Pig: It is. (Ate the rest of the cake) (Everyone is grossed out) Lana: I eat some grody things, but that is disgusting. (The others are still after the crows) Otis: That's right you better run. Crow (Hat): Whatever you do don't chase us over Otis: When we catch you guys we're gonna --(Falling) AHHHH!!!! FRESHLY DUG HOLE!!!! Pip: What the heck happened? Otis: I think we fell in a really deep hole. Sunset Shimmer: How did we not see this? Pip: You think the crows dug this hole so we could fall in it? Timmy: Impossible. Where would they get a shovel? Pip: Good point. Well let's climbing--AHHHH!!!! Otis: Come on, Pip. Stop fooling --AAHHH!!!! Sunset Shimmer: What are you screa---AHHHH!!!! Timmy: What's all the--AHHH!!!! (They see a skeleton) Pip: It's the burial ground of the village people! Otis: No, Pip, don't you see? This a pirate hole! Sunset Shimmer: I thought pirates live at the high seas. Otis: I'm talking land pirates. This whole area was probably lously with 'em. Pip: Wow, you really know your history. (Otis took the paper from the skeleton and opens it) Sunset Shimmer: What is it? Otis: Sweet God, guys! It's a treasure map! Do you know what this means? (told the others at the barnyard) WE'RE ALL GONNA BE RICH!!!! Peck: I thought pirates live on the high seas. Freddy: Land pirate. Duh! Leni: Everybody knows that. Lola: I finally get my castle. Luna: I can get that new guitar. Abby: So when do we head out to get us some pirate booty? Duke: Whoa, whoa. We can't all go. Someone has to stay and guard the corn. Donald: He's right, you know. Goofy: Yeah, someone had to stay behind. Otis: Well, I can only bring a few of you. It'll have to be a cunning of a shark, skills of a shark, expert technical know-how of a shark... Pig: Hey I know pirate songs. Otis: You're in! Pip: Can I go, too? Otis: Yeah, sure. I'll also take, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Mickey, Lincoln, Timmy, Donald and Goofy. Timmy: Sweet. Otis: Come on, let's go rig up our Treasure Mobile. Pip: Let's do it! Pig: Yeah! (falls over fence) (In a tree) Crow: Look how they squabble over this treasure. Crow (hat): Oui. Next, we used their greed to get them of the barnyard. Once they're gone and at each others throats, we move in and that corn will be ours, eh? Crow: VIVA CORN!!! Crow (hat): VIVA QUEBEC!!!! Crows: VIVA CANADA!!! (laughs) (later the night) Abby: Huh? What's that? Guys, you hear something too? Lori: Yeah. Bessie: Look over there. Sunset Shimmer: What do you see? Abby: Otis, Pip and Pig? What are they doing up this late? Bessie: I'll help 'em sleep. Abby: Wait, shh! Crow (skarf): (imitating Otis) All of our friends think that we are gonna to share the treasure with them. Wanda: What are they saying? Abby: They're talking about the treasure. Crow: (imitating Pip) But they are wrong, Otis the Cow. Crow (hat): (imitating Pig) Oui, I am Pig speaking now. Little do they suspect that we plan to keep the treasure for ourselves and move the the Bahamas. (all laughs) Girls: (gasps) (They walk way) Crow (hat): '''They bought it. '''Crow: But of course. Our powers of mimicry are excellent. Crow (skarf): '''Not to mention our cardoard puppets. '''Crow: Vivi La Puppetry! Both Crow: SHH! Crow (hat): Shh, Be quiet. Crow: Sorry. The Middle (The Next Morning) Otis: Ingenious human disguises? Pip: Check - Digging Tools? Pig: Check. Otis: Personal Gaming systems and headphones to eliminate the need for awkward trip small talk? All: Check. - - - Otis: Then, Gentlemen, I believe w're good to go.Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes